Memories of the following summer
by OkamiRedOfTheVoid
Summary: Despite everything. They all want to stay together.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If you sue me I will punch you. Deal?**

**Student Council Graduation**

Graduation was tomorrow and Sugisaki lay on the floor of his room thinking about what he planned on doing next. He had no reason to stay in school any longer as Aka and Chizuru were graduating. Both Mafuyu and Minatsu were also leaving as their mother was getting married and their mother's new husband wanted them all to move in with them. This left Sugisaki alone and, should he get full marks on the next test, with a new and different Student Council. Things wouldn't be the same anymore after this and all five of them knew. He lifted his arm up to look at his watch. It was nearly midnight. Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring. Sugisaki opened up his phone and answered. On the other end was Sakuranu who was crying in her usual child-like way. For the rest of the night Sugisaki attempted to comfort Sakuranu by telling her that no one would be as good of a Student Council President as he had been but inevitably was forced to bribe her with an offer of 20 boxes of sweets and chocolate that she would have the choice of.

The next morning Sugisaki, Sakuranu, Chizuru, Minatsu and Mafuyu walked up to the school gates together and stood still looking up at the building. They stood still and silent for what seemed like hours. No one said a word. "Well" Chizuru spoke first. "We best not be late for our own graduation Aka-Chan." She turned to the other three. "And I hope to see you three there too. I don't expect you to let us down but..." She leaned close to Sugisaki's face. "I'll be forced to make puppets out of you if you don't show." She then moved away and smiled at him. "Or I could just do it for fun." She turned and began to walk towards the school. Sakuranu quickly followed. "Don't leave me behind!" She shouted. Chizuru waited for her to catch up and then the two walked off together. This left the other three standing at the gate looking at each other.

Mafuyu looked to Sugisaki and said to him "Mafuyu won't forget you Ki-Kun." Then she smiled. Sugisaki responded to this by telling her that she wouldn't be able to as he would show up wherever she went. Mafuyu became a little worried about this and questioned Sugisaki on how he would know how to find her. He just smiled and Mitsuru punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and rolled around in pain. "See you after graduation." She told him as she looked down at him. Then she and Mafuyu walked off into the school. This left Sugisaki by himself. This was a feeling he knew he would be feeling a lot soon.

The main hall was large and each of the students stood with the rest of their classrooms. The headmaster was stood on the stage talking about each person moving on to make something of their lives. The look of most of the students made it clear that no one was listening. No one really cared about what any of the teachers had to say about this and they all just wanted it to be over so that they could leave. Sugisaki looked across the hall to where Sakuranu was stood. She had a scared look on her face. Sugisaki began to wonder what it could be. The speech in front of so many people? The fact that she probably hadn't come up with a speech? Or could it be that she was worried about it ending. Her life has the President of the Student Council. He thought about it for a while until he heard the Headmaster ending his talk of life and saying "Now for a speech from the President of the Student Council." He walked off the stage and Sakuranu walked on. She walked up to the microphone only to find that she was too small to use it. Instead of letting this stop her she stepped away from it and shouted as loud as she could. "CHIZURU, MITSURU, MAFUYU AND SUGISAKI! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAGE!" The four of them, Surprised looks on their faces, headed up to the stage and took their places standing behind the president. "NOW!" Sakuranu shouted before being interrupted by her sudden growth in height. She looked down and saw that her feet were not touching the floor. Her only explanation for this was that she was flying. However it turned out that it was actually Sugisaki who had picked her up so she could reach the microphone. She turned her head and met his face. He smiled and whispered "Shouting so much will hurt your throat." She just stared at him. Suddenly there was a large amount of pain in Sugisaki as he had been kicked at high speed in the crotch by Sakuranu. He fell to the floor and she landed on her feet. She then stood on his back and was now able to reach the microphone.

**So that was a thing, tell me what you thought. I hope it was good enough. Will continue.**


End file.
